familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Tom Green County, Texas
Tom Green County is a county located on the Edwards Plateau in the U.S. state of Texas. It is part of the San Angelo Metropolitan Statistical Area. Tom Green County's population was 104,010 as of the 2000 census. Its county seat is San Angelo. northwest of San Angelo in Tom Green County]] History The county was established by the state legislature on March 13, 1874, and named for Thomas Green, a Confederate brigadier general. It originally comprised an area of over . The original county seat was the town of Ben Ficklin. In 1882, flood waters of the Concho River destroyed the town and drowned 65 people. The county seat was moved to Santa Angela. In 1883, the town's name was changed to San Angelo by the post office. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of 1,541 square miles (3,990 km²), of which 1,522 square miles (3,942 km²) is land and 18 square miles (48 km²) (1.20%) is water. Major highways * U.S. Highway 67 * U.S. Highway 87 * U.S. Highway 277 *State Highway 208 Adjacent counties *Coke County (north) *Runnels County (northeast) *Concho County (east) *Schleicher County (south) *Irion County (west) *Reagan County (far west) *Sterling County (northwest) Demographics As of the census of 2000, there were 104,010 people, 39,503 households, and 26,783 families residing in the county. The population density was 68 people per square mile (26/km²). There were 43,916 housing units at an average density of 29 per square mile (11/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 79.08% White, 4.13% Black or African American, 0.65% Native American, 0.86% Asian, 0.07% Pacific Islander, 12.82% from other races, and 2.39% from two or more races. 30.71% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. 13.2% were of German, 10.7% American, 8.2% English and 7.2% Irish ancestry according to Census 2000. There were 39,503 households, of which 33.00% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 52.10% were married couples living together, 11.90% had a female householder with no husband present, and 32.20% were non-families. About 27.2% of all households were made up of individuals, and 10.80% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.52 and the average family size was 3.09. In the county, the population age was spread with 26.10% under the age of 18, 12.80% from 18 to 24, 27.10% from 25 to 44, 20.60% from 45 to 64, and 13.40% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 34 years. For every 100 females there were 93.70 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 89.90 males. The median income for a household in the county was $33,148, and the median income for a family was $39,482. Males had a median income of $27,949 versus $20,683 for females. The per capita income for the county was $17,325. About 11.20% of families and 15.20% of the population were below the poverty line, including 20.20% of those under age 18 and 11.80% of those age 65 or over. Communities City *San Angelo Census-designated places *Christoval *Grape Creek Unincorporated areas *Ben Ficklin *Carlsbad *Knickerbocker *Mereta *Tankersley *Vancourt *Veribest *Wall *Water Valley Historical communities *Harriett Education The following school districts serve Tom Green County: *Christoval ISD *Grape Creek ISD *Miles ISD (mostly in Runnels County) *San Angelo ISD *Veribest ISD *Wall ISD *Water Valley ISD Colleges *Howard College *Angelo State University See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Tom Green County, Texas * [[USS Tom Green County (LST-1159)|USS Tom Green County (LST-1159)]] References External links *Tom Green County government's website *[http://www.tshaonline.org/handbook/online/articles/hct07 Tom Green County in Handbook of Texas Online] at the University of Texas *County genealogy links at Rootsweb * Entry for Tom Green from the [http://texashistory.unt.edu/permalink/meta-pth-5827 Biographical Encyclopedia of Texas] published 1880, hosted by the Portal to Texas History. *San Angelo LIVE! News, live events and music in San Angelo, the county seat of Tom Green County Category:Counties of Texas Category:Tom Green County, Texas Category:Established in 1874